onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Subrosian/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeran Kedamono page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:56, 20 April 2009 images I made what you wanted. I chose your first character, which is maybe more easier that way. heh heh --> http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v316/Halo_Capella/Jeran001.jpg Halo Capella 02:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I've got two for you now. X3 enjoy. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v316/Halo_Capella/HunterKobiashi001.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v316/Halo_Capella/KirinKusogawa001.jpg --Halo Capella 00:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT? Why did you delete Kumo Kumo no Mi (0 Espada)? I thought ANYONE COULD EDIT and this was FANFICTION. Maybe I was wrong The Great Lorde Uiruu or BLAHBLAHBLAH 22:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Where was said message left? I certainly never got one. The Great Lorde Uiruu or BLAHBLAHBLAH 16:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that actually... It was a long day then and I overreacted. Nevermind about that article. I'm focusing on a different story right now, but as a different username.. The Great Lorde Uiruu or BLAHBLAHBLAH 18:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Say... Hey, Subrosian, can I ask for your advice on something? I really wanna get to writing some articles on my Outlaw pirates and other things. But part of me doesn't want to reveal any spoilers for my fanfic. On the other hand, I doubt anyone here reads my fanfic. But then there's the problem that some of the elements of One Piece: Outlaw are subject to change as I polish my ideas. So... should I write some of the articles, even though they might contain spoilers? --Cyberweasel89 15:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Godturtle Island Say, Subrosian, I'm working on this one location slated to appear in One Piece: Outlaw. It's called Godturtle Island. It's an entire continent that rests on the back of a gigantic sea turtle. The concept has been done before (Avatar: The Last Airbender, Secret of Mana, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Yu-Gi-Oh!, the list goes on...), so I'm thinking that Godturtle Island could be a re-envisioning of the classic "island on a turtle's back" trope. And since it's a re-envisioning, I figured all of us on the Wiki could pool our ideas together, with the final version of Godturtle Island possibly appearing in all our individual stories. ^_^ What do you think, Subrosian? Anyway, I have a rough idea so far: Godturtle Island is an entire continent (dirt, grass, trees, etc.) resting on the back of a giant sea turtle. The turtle swims across the surface of the ocean, making the continent mobile. Archaeologists on Godturtle Island show that the giant turtle that the land is atop is the oldest living thing in the One Piece world. And, naturally, when something is that old, people start considering it holy. Most of the people residing on Godturtle Island believe this giant turtle, the oldest living thing in the One Piece world, to actually be god himself. Thus, they named the island "Godturtle Island". Now, to properly worship "God", a religion has been centered on Godturtle Island, with a full order of religious rankings and a collection of holy knights trained to protect "God". What most people will notice upon arriving on Godturtle Island is frequent mentions of someone name "Kappa". They will soon discover that Kappa is the name of a little boy or girl who ate the Kame Kame no Mi, Model: Sea Turtle, allowing him or her to transform into a sea turtle or human-sea turtle hybrid. Being half-sea turtle, the people of Godturtle Island consider him or her to be a messenger of "God", able to communicate with and convey the messages of "God". This, of course, is not possible, as Zoans do not grant animal speech, so Kappa (named for the turtle-like monsters of Japanese mythology, with the bowls of water in their heads) only pretends to speak for "God". And that's what I have so far. What do you think, and do you think it's something we can all work on together? --Cyberweasel89 15:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mirror Multi-Box xD Thanks for your comment on my new item. I never thought of it to be a anti-Kizaru device. --Slasher Chaos 02:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I think this item will come in handy later when Kizaru appears xD Thanks for the idea. ^^ ---Slasher Chaos 03:02, October 14, 2009 (UTC) You are welcome, now I need to think of ideas for the Sakura Isle arc in my OP: The Reunion story. It will include Robin being found, Zoro getting a new sword, and the Rave Pirates make a appearance. If you wanna help out, just tell me. --Slasher Chaos 03:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Well good luck with your story. If you wanna use any of OCs in it, just ask. --Slasher Chaos 03:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) May I ask, is there it okay if I use some of your OCs in my story? --Slasher Chaos 03:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) To start out, will Jeran be okay? --Slasher Chaos 03:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I will try to plan something for Jeran after or during the Sakura Isle arc. May I ask, does Jeran get along with animals like dogs? I am just asking since I am giving Luffy a pet dog in my story. --Slasher Chaos 03:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok since Unari is going to be that pet dog. Its a dog that ate a stegosaurus zoan devil fruit. I am going to have that he bites Zoro a lot. Maybe Sanji. 8D --Slasher Chaos 03:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) xD does Jeran have any crushes on any one? I just need to know. ^^ Ok now I know Jeran and Sanji doesn't get along. will Jeran get along with Hancock? --Slasher Chaos 03:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Well in my story, Hancock is a lot nicer then her manga self from being around Luffy for awhile. --Slasher Chaos 04:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Go to One Piece: The Reunion I believe there will be a link there for the story. --Slasher Chaos 04:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) About the user Admiralmetal This morning I seen that someone named Admiralmetal edited my article Jigen Jigen no Mi alittle. He changed it from a paramecia to a logia so can you give him a warning to leave others' articles alone? --Slasher Chaos 14:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but still he should leave others' articles alone. I hope I don't sound like I am going overboard about it. ^^; --Slasher Chaos 14:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I understand what you are saying. So I will let it go. Anyway I got your comment on DA for my story. Thanks for the advice. Also I posted a new chapter for it too, the Hesclusia mini-arc is over with. --Slasher Chaos 14:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Diamond Edge Thats funny xD well, if you want to use it in your story, you can. ^^ --Slasher Chaos 14:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Alright, then I will just keep it exclusive to my story. ^^ Its kinda of a spoiler for how Jeran is going to appear xD so how do you think of it? --Slasher Chaos 15:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) To tell the truth, the gnomes are based off of the gnomes in Tales of Symphonia. ^^ I loved that game. --Slasher Chaos 15:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Shio Shio no Mi Hey man, it been over a month since you warned this guy about this article Shio Shio no Mi and I believe some of this others. Should you delete some of them? --Slasher Chaos 23:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) To tell ya, I noticed that you only deleted the talk page of Shio Shio no Mi by accident I believe. --Slasher Chaos 00:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rave Pirates Maybe later on in the story as new members of the crew. The counterparts of Haru, Elie, Musica and Plue are the first ones to appear. I am planning to make counterparts for all of the rave crew from Rave Master. --Slasher Chaos 04:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hojo Ok, oh also I have to tell you. I got a new member at the KH Fanfic wiki yesterday. She added some articles. I just wanted to tell you. --Slasher Chaos 16:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Info Boxes I'm having some issues getting them to work, so I'd appreciate your help. Whever I try to add one in I put the info in the correct spaces and preview it and when the preview comes up it only shows a tiny empty box. XxCrazyman321xx 22:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know how things worked. Lord Uiruu 21:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Article Standards Go ahead. I won't get around to editing them anytime soon, and so I'll only be able to rework them completely after I finish my story. By then, most will be completely different from right now, so I won't be able to keep up with that sort of stuff. I don't need 'em. You can delete them right now if it pleases you. Lord Uiruu 23:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Genuinely sorry... I didn't mean for it to sound like that. What I meant by that was: I don't mind you deleting them, but just know that I will likely come back to them later. No harm meant dude. Lord Uiruu 23:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks Lord Uiruu 23:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Stolen Info Oh, Young Piece? Don't worry, I know him. I didn't give him permission to use my info, but I know him, so I'm not surprised. Not that he's a thief. He just doesn't understand. He's not special needs, but he doesn't speak English much at all. Just tell him when he does something wrong, but be gentle. He's sensitive. He's a rap-obsessed Caucasian French-Canadian who only likes One Piece because of the bad rap that 4Kids did for the dub opening. (And I just realized that the way I just described him is a commercial for sadness.) In other words: To put it in the lightest way possible, he's a n00b. But more like the innocent kind of n00b as opposed to the stereotypical "angry cybering n00b". I'm sure he's pretty intelligent when he's talking with other French-Canadians in French. I'll tell him he did wrong, and he'll probably learn his lesson. Unless he misunderstands your English, he understands not to do it again. He's a good guy, just... not familiar with English. :/ Meh. You can see why I couldn't stand the One Piece Fanon Wiki. X_X --Cyberweasel89 18:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Mizu Mizu no Mi Hello. Just a little constructive criticism, not being to be rude at all, but I've been wondering? How can someone turn into water while the nature of devils fruits means the water nullifies powers and leaves the user weak? Wouldn't they just drown in themselves? Just asking, I was just curious. LAW 21:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Funey thing. So a funny thing happend today i loged on to work on my story and some one deleted my pages. and so im wondering what did i do to u. Y did u do this. and pls cep your delete button off my pages. if u cud ancer thes few ?s id love to hear your resons. yours truly Mr. Monk 00:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) RP Forum Sure! Here ya go! http://sevenstarisles.proboards.com/index.cgi KEEP IN MIND!!!: No posting yet! I've already had a friend of mine spazz out on that. Until all of my profiles have the "(incomplete)" label removed from them, no one is to post. It's still under construction. But you can probably get started on your character profiles, so long as you don't post them. And be sure to read the rules! There's four topics for rules in the rules forum, all of which are necessary to read! I can't stress that enough! Two people have already neglected to read the rules, and I was forced to ban one of them. T_T --Cyberweasel89 21:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Of course you can register! And you can go ahead and tell your friends about it, too. Just make sure they're serious RPers. In my circle, we call that being "literate", though I avoid use of the term on the forum 'cause not everyone is familiar with it beyond the literal meaning. :--Cyberweasel89 00:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. Thanks, Subrosian. You're the best. ^_^ ::--Cyberweasel89 13:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm really?! i copied okay what did i copy exactly?! Okay first of all i didnt copy anything!! my shugo hikaru character is completly original!! if anything i did use the swordsmanship style for Rk for Mr 6 but thats it!! its not like its a big deal or sum super ulttra strong power!! that was the only thing i "copied" you forget its a fanfic!! what did i copy for the chika and shugo characters i made?!?! Nothing that was rude of you!! shugo hikaru and chika i made those up!! i didnt copy them!! Sorry Hey umm Sorry i yelled at you; i was having a bad dayy so0o yea! Im sorry for acting immature i wasnt trying to offend you or anything, i was juss having a bad day thats all & was kinda upset that my pages were deleted understandbly. Buttum yea i overreacted a bit sorry i wasnt more mature about it my bad. So0o since my Mr 6 character cant have Rurouni kenshin sttacks i guess i cud change it up rite? About my Chika & Shugo characters if i formated them wrongly sorry i thot it was all good but id appreciate sum help in making them acceptable for the wiki if you dont mind! and again im sorry i yelled at you im normally not really like that, like i sed i was having a bad day n stuff i didnt mean to yell or argue with ya! *Jazzy* 22:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Shugo72 How come more of my pages were deleted? Hey Shugo72 Here aka Jasmine but uhh i havent been on this thing in a while cuz of skool n stuff ive juss been really busy, anywayz why are my devil fruit articles deleted now?! What was wrong with my pages this time?! Didnt i properly format them and everythung?! I certainly didnt copy or watever i made them up isnt that allowed?? well yea if you cud get bakc to me on that cuuuz yea i thot those ones were fine..Also you sed you wud restore my other articles as long as i formated them right but their not bakc up yet? i havent been on lately but thats cuz of skool and work n stuff but id still like for my All of articles to be restored and what was wrong with my df pages??? -Shugo72*Jazzy* 22:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay if you restore all the articles i made i will try to fix them, format them properly etc Thnaks for gettin bakc to me so quick n Okay i mite need help in properly formating them i tried to but i guess i didnt do it right! & yes i kno i didnt get on for awhile becuz i was busy with skool work etc, but im on now so i can work on sum of the pages rite now if there restored! Buttum if you wudnt mind i cud use sum help with that ive tried formating them properly etc i have looked at other peoples pages and tried to do it like the other people did but i guess i still did it wrong i'll try harder this time to make them right! -Shugo72*Jazzy* 22:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks id appreciate sum help! Okay that sounds good..lol i cud use sum help with editing my pages! =) and nope nope sorry rite now i do not have a instant messenger sorry!! i wud have replied sooner..lol but i accidently posted on my own user talk page..Lmao sso0o yea but umm i do however have an account on chatango idk if that helps guess it doesnt but idk mayeb i cud make an aol maybe msn instant messenger thingy sumtime soon! but yes id appreciate sum help with my articles! -Shugo72*Jazzy* 22:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay i'll make one! Okay imma make either aol or msn maybe both perhaps..lol umm i gotta rite now tho my family's goin out to eat dinner soon hopefully olive garden! & yea i'll let ya kno when i make one okay thanks! -Shugo72*Jazzy* 23:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay Hey sorry i didnt reply sooner Lol Im busy with skool n stuff so i didnt get on here for a few dayz! xD Buttuhh Yea i Made one for both Msn n Aol but whenevr i tried to sign in it wudt let me Lol the dum thing sed my internet wasnt workin or simthin which it is idk wats wrong with it? its ths stupid computr =p LoL Anywayz when it works I'll let yu Kno okay! Is cybrweasel busy with skool or work? i have both so i kno how that goes Juniors at my skool get tons of work Ugh Lol Shugo72*Jazzy* 03:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll Let You know! Yea Okay when it starts working i'll let you know..lol i tried it today earlier but it didnt work xD Lol Anyhoo i think im gettin the hang of it, Like how yur supposed to make articles on here i read a couple of df articles you made i thot they were pretty cool -Shugo72*Jazzy* 00:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well i used to! Yea i used to have a Myspace but it got deleted Lol That was Like in the summer i think xD Hmm yea Buttuh I have a Facebook i juss havent used it for awhile so idk My passowrd for it or watever Lol Sorry My sister has one but that dun really help Lol But i do have a chatango one tho its a chat thingy i cud give you that? Like its used on sum anime sites where u watch a bunch of animes or you cud juss go to chatango.com -SHugo72*Jazzy* 00:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Alrite i'll hit ya up on Chatango! xD And yea my name is different on There..Lol but you'll kno that when i message yu on It Lol But yea i get on that sumtimes still So it'll be eaiser to message bakc and forth! -Shugo72*Jazzy* 01:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello there.Saimaroimaru 04:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) okay....just saw the crystal fruit and decided to make the new page....hey why arent there any haki users? Hey Hey there. You are one of the admins here? I recently made a new character who is set in a timeline many years in the future. I wanted to avoid any conflicts with the current timeline and also in many other fanon wiki's they are creating such "official" timelines set in the future. Although i know that nothing like that is going on here, I was hoping that maybe you might like to join in with my story line and we could expand that area. Jet'ikaTalk 01:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Boido Boido no MI Could you please delete this devil fruit. I didn't know it was already in existance. I believe its the jigen jigen no mi. So I don't want to copy someone else's. I couldn't figure out how to do it myself.SoulAlbarn91 21:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Characters? When creating bounties and backgrounds do we have to take in consideration others' islands and characters or are we free to do our own thing? What I Meant You sort of got what I meant. I think maybe I'm the one confused. So I can just create my own islands and enemies? Or do I use enemies already in existance (or would be using a character without permission?)SoulAlbarn91 01:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks sorry about that.SoulAlbarn91 01:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) A bit of help. If I let you know where I want to take my characters could you help me develop a story? SoulAlbarn91 01:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : I meant if I told you the kind of story path I wanted to set up for my characters (for example---they all, except two, are a group of friends from the same island who want adventure) If you can't thats ok too.SoulAlbarn91 02:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) If you do. Well if you do manage to come up with something feel free to add it it.SoulAlbarn91 22:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well what info do you need? if I finish the personalities of each character would that help?SoulAlbarn91 14:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Different Idea Well if you could just help me come up with some villians that would be great. I think I could come up with a story but I'm having a tough time thinking of bad guys and their abilities (devil fruit, swordplay, etc) Sorry about all the messages too. SoulAlbarn91 14:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I'm sooooo sorry! I've just realized that the link was for another person, sorry! I appreciate the help! Soory for all the messes. Courage is fear holding on a minute longer. - General Patton 00:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Question: Where can I change my signature? Have a nice day! Courage is fear holding on a minute longer. - General Patton 03:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help I'm finally getting the hang of this. Thank you for all the help you've given and sorry for any nerve-breaking actions I might have given :P On the message above I forgot the signature, sorry Courage is fear holding on a minute longer. - General Patton (Wolfang13) 20:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hola :] It was actualaly an accidental edit lol. I was looking through the page and accidentally changed the color, so I put it back. But yeah, I've been busy-ish with other things lately, so I haven't had much time to come on here.SeeNoEvil121 21:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well I'm trying to come on some more. I'm even making an effort to update my fanfiction, which I haven't done in quite a while... As for the newbies, patience and kindness is the key, am I right? I'll try to be more active here as an admin, though and help you out with them some more SeeNoEvil121 06:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Question? hi uh i was wondering if i could include 3 charaters from another anime...like disagea into my characte'rs backround?